I Love You, But I Hate You
by The Elephant Queen
Summary: It's Halloween when we begin Edward meets Eliza. What happens when Edwards feelings for Bella weaken and his for this new girl become strong? So strong he can't leave her side. And after learning about him what does Eliza do? EdxOC R
1. Clone?

Edward walked down the crowded street, it was Halloween and as a private joke to try and cheer himself up he was Dracula. As he walked down the street he observed the children in their ritual of gathering candy from door to door.

One teen in particular caught his attention as she walked past him with a group of kids she was probably baby-sitting. _'Bella!_' he thought as he turned and watched the girl walk past. He quickly followed her, unsure if he should address her or not, she smelt good but not the same as Bella.

A while later, the girl turned around and took him in looking him up and down.

"Excuse me, but you've been following us for quite some time now...so is...there anything you want or need?" She asked confused.

All Edward could do was stare. _'Is cloning possible? She...she looks just like Bella...'_

"Uhm...excuse me?" She asked again praying that the only drop-dead gorgeous guy that approached her wasn't mentally challenged.

"Oh…sorry but, May I ask for your name?" Edward asked regaining his composure he already knew her name of course due to his ability and her also knew she thought he was mentally challenged.

"Eliza...you?" she sighed pulling down the tight leather dress she wore, _'Frig! Why did I agree to go to that stupid party tonight?'_ She thought blushing.

"I'm Edward...do you mind if I talk to you for a while after you finish up with the...kids?" Edward asked restraining himself from using children; he didn't want to seem too weird.

"Uh sure we were just finishing up here." Eliza said looking seriously at the kids they looked down and nodded.

"Come on with me Edward my house is just a block away and their heading to that black one." She said pointing to a small black brick house with a red door and a sign that said 'no candy here sorry'.

_'Think Edward think! Modern teenage words!'_ "Uh...sure I'd like that..." he said using his 'limited' vocabulary. Soon they arrived at a huge white mansion.

"We're here the home of Eliza .R. Smith."

"Wow...." Edward said wondering if his house back in forks was way smaller or three floors smaller.

Eliza opened the gate that surrounded the building and led Edward in.

"Yeah big huh?" Eliza said with a smile.

"Yes it's huge. You live on your own?" he asked trying hard not to reach out touch this Bella look-alike she even sounded like Bella. Eliza frowned a little.

"Ya…"

Eliza closed her door and looked Edward up and down. "So what'd you come here for vampire-boy?" Eliza asked annoyed leaning back on the wall.

"Y-you know?"

"Course I know your Dracula right?" Eliza asked feeling kind of stupid.

Edward forced a smile. "Yeah…right."

"So?"

"Uh…well…you see…" Edward started unsure, how was he going to tell this teen he felt homesick and thought she looked _exactly_ like the love of his life.

"What?"

"You just really remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh…" Eliza said a little disappointed. "Mind if we go sit in the book room?" Eliza asked shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Sure."

So, Eliza led Edward through he hall and to a large oak door, which she opened and walked into, the room was probably a book lovers heaven. The walls all had gigantic wood book shelves pushed up against them, each one was filled with books. There were chairs to sit and read at, a mini-fridge and a coffee maker, a few coffee tables beside the chairs with abandoned cups sitting on them. Then there was a single picture on the table closest to them. It was of a family, a man sat on a couch wearing reading glasses smiling satisfied. His wife beside him smiling as well only happier and holding a small child who looked zoned out, and in front of them a little girl around seven her long hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her hazel eyes smiling with her mouth and she was giving a peace sign to the photographer.

Edward stared at the picture and Eliza went and sat down she noticed Edward's hard stare on the picture and sighed. "My family." She said looking down.

"What happened?"

"Simple they were murdered."

"By?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Up until now Edwards was able to read Eliza's mind, but now…he couldn't it was as if nothing was in the room just him and the books.

"Eliza?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me?"

"Okay, it was a vampire. Stupid right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Know what, how it's stupid?"

"No. How it was a vampire."

"Because…I saw it…I wasn't there but I saw it."

* * *

A/N: Ah! There we are! My first Twilight fanfic! YAY! You like? You like? REVIEW!!!!!!! I'm not a huge Edward fan… I wrote this for my friend!NO COMMENT YOU STUPID DORK OF A FRIEND I HAT YOU SO MUCK SO WHY DO I LIKE YOU?! Hah she's gonna kill meh…oh well next chapter up later…Avee needs food…

Eliza's bio!

(She's based on my friend Chirstren(Something like that idiot.) , who is rather dorky and thinks creepers who read even only her first name will hunt her down and kill her, even though I'm the only threat towards her well being, despite her own clutzyness. So...'anonnoymous' who is reading as I type. Take this vow as the whole hearted truth. I Avery. M. Isbrucker, can and WILL one day kill you. So please stop being paranoid because it's going to happen anyway. Baka.)

Age: 17 in the story…1...1...2....5..3 in rl...NOT she's my age and if you've found that out, how?

Gender: FEMALE

Relationship Status: Has a boyfriend named Joe…lol Eliza, Joe is rather ugly and Eliza plans to break it off with him ASAP

School Status: A- average student

Happiness Status: GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL!

Most annoying friend: MEH! AVERY!


	2. Oh the Joy of Joe

A/N: Sorry for the no updates forgot about this story

* * *

Edward looked at her confused, no matter how he tried to sort this out, it didn't make any sense! How? How could she see it? And why couldn't he read her mind? Instead of asking questions he just looked at her expectantly waiting like a good boy for more information.

Eliza blushed slightly under Edward's gaze and shifted her weight onto one foot uncomfortably.

"Uhm…I'm sorry…I sound really dorky right? I mean how could you-" Eliza was interrupted by the ringer of her cell phone which Edward recognized as the theme from Star Trek. For reasons he'd kill me for releasing.

"Aw…crap…" She said picking it up. "Hi Joe…" She mumbled annoyed.

"Hey Lyzie bear!" Joe replied in his nasally tone.

"Joe, how many times have I told you I hate nick names!"

"Um… let's see if you count now then three thousand two hundred and forty-nine."

"How- What kind of person memorizes that?"

"My kind, Sweet heart!"

"Joe! I _told_ you! I hate it when you call me those names!"

"Ah! Your voice yelling is just as beautiful as it is normally!"

"Shut up…"

"Ehehehe! I know you love when I tease don't you!"

"No Joe…I really don't enjoy this at all."

"Of course you don't." Joe said sarcastically. Eliza sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Joe, I have some one over so I'm gonna go okay?"

"Is it a guy?" Joe asked concerned. A playful smile played on Eliza's lips.

"What if it is?"

"It is, isn't it!"

"Yup."

"Eliza stay right there I'm coming over!"

"No I'm okay."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

Before Eliza could reply Edward snatched the electronic device out of her hand and put it to his ear.

"This 'guy' is speaking now. So if you would be so kind as to shut up, Eliza and I could finish our business up."

"BUSINESS?! What 'business'?"

"Well…let's see here…there's the whole getting her to change into something more comfortable instead of this… 'costume' she's wearing…the whole learning about each other. Not to mention the 'bonding' time…"

"You sick bastard! She's mine!"

"Sick bastard? I apologize to you, but I do not feel ill and my parents were married at my birthing so I am not either."

"You know what I meant! Eliza is mine!"

"I'm sorry is she an object now? Last I checked she was a person, not a thing."

"Shut up!"

"Well…seeing as you enjoy classifying people, let's classify you shall we? Okay, a low-life kid with no chance in hell at a woman, so instead of working on your image towards others you've locked yourself up in studies. One day, while in the library you met Eliza. You paid someone to say they had a guy for her, and she fell for it, putting us in the position we are in now. Am I right?"

There was no reply on the other line for a minute then finally Joe said: I will make her mine one day! And, the line went dead.


	3. Dream Come True

Eliza giggled a bit, No one had ever really done that for her before.

"So before you were interrupted by your phone, what were you saying?"

"Huh? Um…" Eliza tried to remember but as usual she forgot, she's rather forgetful, although still smart.

"About your parents." Edward helped.

"Oh, that…" Eliza sighed and sat down in one of the chairs picking the photo up and staring at it. "it was when I was fifteen, I probably sound insane, but it's true. I was invited over to Avery's house, to watch some movies, and then y dream was really weird that night… I remember watching a pale blonde haired read eyed guy drinking the blood from my parents corpses… then my sister's…" Eliza's eyes were glassy tears filling them, it wasn't like her to cry, she didn't cry at the funeral, nor hen she saw the bodies mangled up forms, no she didn't even cry when she heard her dream came true. She just stays where she is, eyes brimming with tears and stays zoned out, trying to be strong.

Edward on the other hand still could not penetrate into this girls thoughts he tried, and tried but failed to a degree of epic proportions. He sighed her story _was_ unbelievable, but it her description of the vampire was sound.

"Hey Edward?" Eliza asked waving a hand in front of him.

"Yeah?" He asked noticing the rush of her thoughts entering his mind.

_Is he okay? I wonder if I should offer some tea… I probably shouldn't have weirded him out like that…_

"Want some tea?" She asked following up on her thoughts.

"No thank you, thanks for the offer though."

Eliza smiled half-heartedly her mind still partially thinking of the day she found the bodies. "Okay, I think I'll just go change my clothes then before we discuss anything else okay? I feel a bit uncomfortable…"

"Ah that's fine Bella." He smiled in response not realizing he said the wrong name.

"Bella?" Eliza asked curious, "Is that the girl I look like?"

Edward paused, staring into her eyes, brown like Bella's the exact same color. "Yes, sorry." Edward responded briskly nodding.

"It's fine be back in ten minutes okay?" And with that she left Edward alone in the book room, well until a certain annoying friend barged in, looked around and opened the door to the book room surprised to find a gorgeous boy sitting in it instead of Kirsten.

"Who the hell are you?!" She shouted at him pointing in a dramatically idiotic way.

"I might ask the same thing?"

"Names Avery humbly not at your gorgey service, in fact I bare a message of good will and cheesiosity." The dirty blonde now identified as Avery said, Edward was bewildered normally people thought before they spoke, not this one no sir she spoke as she thought. He sat there staring at her wondering how he ended up in this weird town. While Avery eyed him skeptically.

"Excuse me idiot," She said to him, "While your off thinking whatsitness to your fellow gorgey people from planet hot guys, I am standing waiting for a name."

"Edward…" He sighed he'd been with this girl for twenty seconds and already hated her.


	4. Sexy

"Edward?" Avery asked, "I once knew an Edward, well I didn't know him in a sense, I mean I did, he was my hammyster you see, a grand spiffy one he was too. But I fed him some whatsits and his little tummy exploded so he died a horrible pain filled death… I have a picture of it that I kept, I mean you never se hamster puking blood do you? So I thought to myself, 'Avery, this is a good and rare picture,' so I took it I kind of regret taking it, I mean it's a gross picture of Eddy's last moments. However, it seems he has been reincarnated into this gorgey lad in front of me so I will now standing here proclaim you as my husbandido Ed-weirdo. Ai'ght?"

Edward stared, this girl was _not_ human, she looked human, she smelt human, but she was just _in_human.

"Avery! What the hell?!" Eliza sad bursting back into the room wearing a sweater and sweats, Avery did not look pleased.

"Not only do you bring some gorgey guy from planet hotties but you get dressed in _that _to greet him? Sweats? _Sweats?!_ I am ashamed."

Edward's eyes stuck to Eliza, _Sweats huh?_ He thought lightly smiling. "I like sweats." he proclaimed to Avery's sheer shock.

"B-but Eddy we're _married_ remember? _Oh right!_" Avery spun to Eliza a smile lit on her face she remembered the original point of coming here. "I bare a message of good will and cheesiosity my love. You see, thy lovely mate Sir Joe says the following to his fair maiden. 'We have yet to experience the true pleasures of being humans my house nine o'clock dinner and a' I swear he said it like this, '_ahem shoooow._' Get it? Get it?"

"No, I do not." Eliza replied in a attempt (Failure) at being sarcastic. Avery did not understand and merely smiled.

"_Joe,_ Th_e_ Joe, wants to take _your_ vir-gin-i-ty."

Kirsten looked like she would kill Avery and Edward was purely astounded with Eliza's so called friend, so Avery merely shrugged stole the tea Kirsten was holing turned around to leave raise the mug above hr head and sad, "Don't shoot the messenger." And with that Avery was gone, with yet another teacup captive.

"Well…" Eliza said awkwardly. _Oh god, oh god, oh god! He's going to think I'm a freak now! A freak! A freaky girl with a geeky boyfriend who ants to do _that_ with her! _

"Ahem, she was," He paused searching for the right word. "different."

Eliza half-smiled, "Different indeed."

Eliza walked a bit closer o Edward an attempt at being sexy, she was doing good to, until she reached the rug, she vowed to get rid of it right after Edward left, for, she tripped and fell straight on her face. "Owww."


	5. Lighten it up

A/N: Well, I'm surprised this is still getting hits xD I never update it, I'm out of twilight (sorry fans) but I will keep updating every so often. It's not even that good xD (the previous chapters are so typo ridden!) But I really love writing this.

* * *

So our story continues, Eliza ended up hanging out with Edward all night in a attempt – a lame one I might add- at explaining her friends and dare she say it, boyfriend.

Avery returned in the A.M., in fact the early A.M. 4:30 to be precise, to ask Eliza for a hat, hers were all in the 'wash of doom'.

Unfortunately Edward- our not so young handsome hero- decided to open the door.

Avery, our beloved friend, took this moment to accuse Edward of 'raping her poor flower' and barging in.

Avery, glaring intently at Edward, had not a thought in her head, which surprised him, usually people glaring intently at you were thinking hate filled thoughts. This was when he realized that the mass of blabbering's in his brain weren't the neighbors thoughts, in fact, they were all Avery's.

This is also when Edward realized Avery had anything _but_ a one-track mind.

Eliza running down the stair in even less attractive clothing than before (she had placed a baggy hoodie over the track suit's jacket giving her torso an unnaturally puffy look) stopped and starred blankly at the girl at the door.

"And… just why are you here?" Edward said breaking the silence, though to him, Avery hadn't shut up since she arrived.

"Hat emergency," She replied pushing past Edward and easily slipping past Eliza and up the stairs.

Edward and Eliza gave each other a look, Edward's full of bewilderment, and Eliza's of embarrassment.  
"Does she…. Do this often?" He asked her as he stared up to where Avery was last seen.

Eliza nodded, "She practically lives here."

"Even at this hour?"

"Even on school nights."

Edward laughed as Avery reappeared in a not-so stylish beret, red with random three-dimensional animals on it. She pointed at her head dramatically.

"You have this horrible felony against hats, AND HAVEN'T BURNT IT?!"

Eliza blushed, "I…. I…."

"You WHAT? If you dare tell me you bought it I will kill you."

"Joe gave it to me."

"And you're sure there aren't Sexy Cams in the eyes of these…. These…" she pulled the hat off and looked at the little knit animals, "these partly cute things?"

Eliza felt her blush darken, and Edward tried to keep himself from laughing at the awkward situation.

"Yeas, I am sure!" Eliza said annoyed, Avery smiled.

"This will be one of the many I'm stealing then, and Eddy boy, you feel free to rape her while I'm up here, I'll just pretend some one's watching porn."

Edward, about to make a witty reply to the girl upstairs was interrupted by Eliza shaking her head while trying to walk down the remaining stairs, this of course enabled her poor coordination to make her fall, and lightning fast Edward caught her.

"Th-thank you." Eliza muttered standing up. She then realized Edward's hands, though soft, were unexplainably cold. "My god, do you have hypothermia or something? You're freezing!"

Edward paused, _Think Edward think, logical explanation- you're good at those right? _"Uh… I have poor circulation in my hands and feet,"

"Oh okay."

Edward breathed a quiet sigh of relief for the fact that this girl was incredibly naïve, she didn't even have a second thought about the matter.

Eliza led him into the living room, where she sat on the couch and turned the television on.

He sat beside her and watched the images dance on the screen.

"Hot long have known Avery for?" He asked.

"Too long," She replied sighing, "As I said she practically lives here now."

He laughed, she relaxed at the lush caramel sound flooding out of his lips.

_Such a nice laugh…_ she thought, _ I want to hear him laugh all the time._

He looked at her a crooked grin still planted firmly on his lips. He liked the way she thought, he wondered if this was how Bella thought, if Bella thought that when she first heard him laugh too.

At the moment, this was the closest he had to Bella, he almost felt whole. Like the little wound was closing. He wondered if Bella had a hole too, if it was healing, if some one had started to fill his place. Although the thought of another person caressing her like he had made him sick with jealousy, it made him somewhat relieved. She could move on, live among the humans like she was meant to, so why wasn't he living with vampires?

He felt his gut churn, he was just redoing the very thing he had done in forks, this time it was a new country sure, a new girl even, but that didn't change the fact that she would end up like Bella in the end.

He sighed. Maybe he was over thinking it. Maybe, even if things didn't work back in Forks, maybe if he locked away some of the guilt, he and Eliza could be happy, at the same time Bella was happy. Happy in a normal life.

_What am I thinking? I don't even _know _this girl yet I'm thinking about living happily with her?_

Back upstairs Avery – having a sixth sense much like Jasper did – sensed the mood losing it's happy light hearted touch.

She bagged all the hats she was taking from Eliza, ran downstairs and scooted between them on the couch.

"Never," She huffed catching her breath from the trip, "ever let Joe give you hats again." She smiled cockily at Eliza, "they're disgusting!" She spun her head to look at Edward, whom she simply – to his astonishment- gave a glare to. "Utterly revolting! Completely _kills_ the _mood_." She said her eyes, who could never decide between being blue or green, were still locked with Edwards with every word she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza laughed awkwardly.

Avery snapped to attention, spun back to Eliza and in her completely otaku fashion, stood bowed at Eliza, muttered an 'Arigatou' and ran out of that house as fast as she could.

Edward now believed that nothing, nothing at all, could be stranger then this small town.


End file.
